


Not A Bang

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Castiel would never have thought he'd see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bang

They were right; the end of the world came with a whimper and not a bang. Castiel had always known it would. Humans would have destroyed themselves, had they been given the chance, long before the sun expanded or polar icecaps melted. 

But they hadn’t had the chance; Heaven had taken that away from them, which was something he’d never thought he’d see. He also never thought he’d be down here when it happened. That he’d be fighting alongside the human’s last defence. Or that he’d even care. But he was and he did and he was sat there staring at the reason why. Their fearless leader, Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #30: Weekly Drabbles #6 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
